Kitty's Angry
by Daddy-uno
Summary: Kisah Jaejoong ketika menghadapi Yunho yang badmood karena kedatangan mantan pacarnya yang tiba-tiba. apa Tindakan yang diambil Jaejoong, marahkah? cemburukah? atau berpura-pura untuk bersikap biasa?. Boys Love , DLDR , only Twoshoot Yunjae Yunjae Yunjae


**Kitty's Angry**

 **Rate : T+ (untuk Chap ini)**

 **Lenght : Two Shoot**

 **Pairing : Yunjae**

 **Desclaimer : itu Yunjae punya saya #Plak hahhaha**

 **Warning : Boys Love , ga suka terus telanjur kebuka bukan urusan saya. Mau bashing ? silahkan dosa ditanggung masing-masing #Smirk**

 _-Yunjae,YunJae—_

Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, dengan sedikit kasar namja bermata musang itu membuka ikatan dasinya dan melepas sepatunya sembarangan. Ia menghempaskan tas kerjanya kesofa baru kemudian menyusul duduk bersandar. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah kesal tampak sekali gurat kelelahan disana.

Ceklekkk

"Ommo !" Seru kaget seorang namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar "Yunnie-ahh sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memanggil joongie? " Namja bernama Jaejoong itu mendekati Yunho yang sudah berstatus suaminya sejak 5 bulan yang lalu.

"hmmm " Sahut Yunho malas

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengerti kalau kekasih tampannya ini pasti sangat kelelahan mengingat pekerjaan Yunho sebagai Manager Production pasti sering membuat Yunho bolak-balik lapangan dan kantor. Segera Jaejoong beranjak kedapur dan membuatkan segelas coklat hangat dan membawakan ke Yunho,

"Diminum dulu Yunnie" Kata Jaejoong seraya duduk disamping Yunho dan menyodorkan gelasnya pada Yunho.

Yunho menegakkan badannya dan membuka matanya , ia tersenyum tipis serasa mengambil gelas tersebut "Gomawo.." Ujar Yunho lirih seraya menyesap Coklat panas buatan istri cantiknya.

"Lelah eoh? Joongie pijiti ya.. " Jaejoong memiringkan badannya dan meijiti lengannya Yunho, Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Yunnie mau makan apa? Biar Joongie masak untuk Yunnie" Kata Jaejoong

"Aku ingin tidur saja Boo" Sahut Yunho seraya beranjak dari kursinya "Terima kasih Coklatnya" Yunho meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas hanya hanya berkurang sedikit itu dimeja. Dengan wajah sendu Jaejoong menatap kepergian Suaminya lalu dia tersenyum maklum. Yah membiarkan Yunho istirahat adalah hal yang terbaik bukan?

 _-Yunjae,YunJae—_

Jaejoong berjalan tergesa kekantor Yunho, tadi suaminya menelphone ada berkas tertinggal dan harus secepatnya diantar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho" Kata Jaejoong pada receipsionist

"Ya, apa tuan sudah membuat Janji?" Tanya Receipsionist tersebut ramah

"Sudah, aku disuruh mengantarkan document ini padanya" Jawab Jaejoong menunjukan seberkas map ditangannya

"Baiklah.. silahkan keruangan Tuan Yunho dilantai 2"

"Gomawo" Jaejoong menundukan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho sebelum ia melihat Yeoja diruangan itu selain Yunho, Jaejoong tak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas raut tak suka dari wajah Suaminya dari balik kaca pintu ini. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan saat ia menggerutu ketika orang itu memegang tangan Yunho tapi senyum merekah dibibir namja cantik itu ketika Yunho menepis tangan itu .

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, dan Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah kedapatan memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu kaca ini. Jaejoong menunduk sedikit menyapa orang yang baru keluar dari ruangan Yunho, seklias Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah cantik dan ramah dari yeoja tersebut.

"Joongie-ahh kau sudah datang" Ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong masuk keruangannya.

"Ne.. ini yang ketinggalan" Jaejoong menyerahkan berkas itu ke Yunho

"Ah, Gomawoo " Yunho memeriksa berkas yang dibawa Jaejoong

"Eng... Yunnie-ahh nuguseyo?" tanya aejoong dengan ragu

"Hm? Siapa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung

"Yeoja... yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yunnie.. emm "Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu untuk berbicara "Yunnie seperti tidak suka dengannya? " Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu.. dia Kim Ga Eun" jawab Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terbelalak , Ga eun? Kim Ga eun? Nama itu sangat membekas dikepala Jaejoong, sebuah nama yang tak pernah Jaejoong tahu dan ingin tahu siapa pemiliknya, sebuah nama yang membuatnya sempat merasakan hancunya dunianya. Nama yang disebut-sebut suaminya saat mereka masih berstatus pacaran, nama yang membuatnya dan Yunho sempat berpisah dan membuat Jaejoong memilih mundur, Kim Ga eun mantan kekasih Yunho

"La-lalu... apa yang dia lakukan disini yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Yunho menatap Istrinya, kemudian menggenggap jemari Jaejoong yang ada diatas mejanya ia merasakan ketakutan mengguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Dia bekerja disini Boo, dia manager pemasaran"

Jaejoong semakin membulatkan matanya "Yunnie... "

"Jangan takut Boo... kau percaya padakukan?" Yuho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong "Dan sekaran kita sudah menikah , ingat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan kemudian memaksakan tersenyum. Dia harus percaya pada suaminya bukan?

"Hahh aku juga tidak tahu ternyata yang dimaksud manager pemasaran baru itu ternyata dia, hal itu membuatkku unmood, dari kemarin dia merecokiku terus" Grutu Yunho "Aku heran kenapa dulu aku sempat menyukainya "

"Itu karena Yunnie Bodoh!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat hal dulu saat Yunho memutuskan secara sepihak hanya karena Ga eun menyelamatkan anjing kesayangan Yunho Taepoong.

"hahahha " Yunho mencubit gemas pipi istrinya yang tampak sangat menggemaskan ketika ia mempoutingkan bibirnya.

"Yakk Jangan cubit-cubit " Seru Jaejoong menatap kesal suaminya. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Hmm Mau kuantar pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Yunho

"Ani, Yunnie pasti sibuk biar Joongie pulang sendiri" Jajeoong berdiri merapikan pakaiannya sebentar lala beranjak "Dahh Yunnie"

"Yakk Jung Jaejoong kau melupakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Yunho seraya berdiri mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hm? Apa?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu melongok kemeja kerja Yunho "Tidak ada..."

"Hey ini... " Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya

"Eung? Uhhh Yunnie mesum! Ini dikantor Yunnie " Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah saat mengerti yang dimaksudkan Yunho

"Hanya Poppo sayang.. ayolah... "

"Hng, Arraseo arraseo " Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho

Chuuu , Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati itu dan saat ia menarik kepalanya enjauh Yunho malah menangkup pipinya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong memberontak mengingat mereka bukan ditempat yang pantas.

"Eung..."

Yunho melumat bibir atas bawahnya bergantian dan mengulum bibir ranum tersebut dan menyesapnya kuat . setelah itu Yunho melepaskan ciumannya perlahan.

"Yakk Nappun !" Seru Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho, Yunho terkekeh melihat istri cantiknya memelototinya. "Katanya hanya poppo !" omel Jaejoong

"Itu kan Poppo " Ujar Yunho

"Aniii itu Kisseu ish nappun!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah,

 **TBC**

 _-Yunjae,YunJae—_

 **ND (note Daddy):**

Nah ada yang ga tau Kim Ga Eun? Kim Ga Eun itu lawan main Yunho di I Order you,

Wah sangkyu buat yang sudah review di drabble "KEMBALIAN" meski daddy sedikit sulit membaca review yang ga login. Itu ada yang tahu kenapa?

Dan jangan panggil Author atau thor panggil daddy saja. :* kecup sayang dari daddy .

Cerita ini hanya Two Shoot dan untuk Chap depan NC time tapi diusahain ga terlalu vulgar. Dan buat anak-anak daddy yang baca diharap bacanya sehabis buka pasa (bagi yang puasa)

Oke see you next chap

Batam , 03/07/2015 12:15


End file.
